


Thirty Minutes

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Incest, Love, Minor John Egbert/Dave Strider, car, woods
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: « Trente minutes, je ne te demande pas plus. »Ça avait commencé comme ça. Une simple phrase, un temps imparti donné dès le départ, un pari à relever. Rose adorait cacher les choses qu'elle savait, et laisser les autres chercher. Pour le coup, ça l'avait bien amusée. Enfin, au début seulement, parce que bien vite les événements étaient allés plus loin que prévu. Beaucoup trop loin...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty Minutes, de T.A.T.U.  
> Alors, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas l'inceste, je vous conseille de passer votre chemin. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas le Dersecest (Rose x Dave), aussi. Ne venez pas me hurler dans les oreilles en clamant au Rosemary ou au Davekat. J'aime aussi ces deux ships, mais la chanson collait bien mieux à Rose et Dave, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de mon tout premier ship Homestuck.  
> Si vous ne faites partie d'aucune des deux catégories que j'ai citées au-dessus, bonne lecture !

_Maman, papa, pardonnez-moi…_

* * *

Rose avait toujours été taquine avec Dave, ça ne changerait pas. Même John et Jade, pourtant loin d'être des imbéciles, avaient cru comprendre que leurs joutes verbales n'étaient pas si innocentes. John était venue la voir, un jour, pour lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait pour Dave. Elle était resté évasive sur la question, pour autant ça ne l'avait pas empêchée d'y réfléchir. Rose trouvera toujours prétexte à réfléchir, quelle que soit la situation. Même si là elle s'y prêtait un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Depuis le départ de John, elle demeurait pensive. Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs jours qu'elle y réfléchissait, et elle se sentait à présent fin prête à agir, d'une manière ou d'une autre d'ailleurs. Elle alluma son ordinateur, la lumière agressant ses pauvres yeux restés depuis quelques jours maintenant dans l'obscurité. Sa mère la laissant seule dans la grande maison qui était la leur, elle avait décidé de ne pas se prendre la tête à suivre des horaires normaux. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle se levait à des heures pas possibles, qu'elle restait la journée au lit à penser, et les rares fois où elle se levait, c'était pour aller chercher la nourriture laissée par ses domestiques. Elle en avait peu, et ils ne venaient s'occuper d'elle que lorsque sa mère était absente, cette dernière préférant s'occuper de l'entretien de sa maison et de l'éducation de sa fille lorsqu'elle était là. Chose qu'elle ne faisait que rarement, ou très tard le soir, sûrement dans le but d'espionner les activités nocturnes de sa fille, justement. Il faut dire que leur Guerre Froide n'avait pas cessé, et ne cesserait sûrement jamais.

Mais bref, elle n'était pas là, alors autant en profiter, non ? Elle commença à taper quelques mots sur le clavier, après avoir ouvert pesterchum. Dave était connecté, pas de raison qu'il ne réponde pas.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a commencé à pester turntechGodhead [TG].

TT: Bonsoir Dave.  
TG: yo  
TG: il est 14h rose  
TT: Oh, déjà si tard.  
TG: tard  
TG: 14h  
TG: rose tes malade ?  
TT: Peut-être le saurais-je un jour.  
TG: ok  
TG: alors la cest carrement bizarre  
TG: quest ce que tas  
TT: Veux-tu jouer à un jeu, Dave ?  
TG: uh  
TG: what  
TT: Trente minutes, je ne te demande pas plus.  
TG: ok tes ou  
TG: parce que je vais pas te laisser deconner  
TG: 30min cest trop court  
TT: Tu n'auras pas plus.  
TG: pourquoi  
TG: explique  
TT: Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles réellement savoir.  
TG: si je te demande cest que si  
TG: joue pas au con  
TT: Es-tu occupé ?  
TG: non  
TT: Cherches-tu à gagner du temps ?  
TG: non  
TT: Tu en perds.  
TT: Plus que 29 minutes.  
TG: jai pas dis que je voulais jouer  
TT: D'accord.  
TG: bien  
TG: tes ou  
TT: Et si ce n'était pas un jeu ?  
TG: rose  
TT: Dave ?  
TG: dis clairement ce que tu veux  
TT: Non.  
TT : 28 minutes.  
TG: putain de merde  
TG: tas du bol que je sois pas loin  
TT: 27.  
TG: je suis la dans 20min  
TG: je peux pas faire plus  
TT: 26.  
TG: eh  
TG: compte pas trop vite  
TT: 25.

tentacleTherapist [TT] a cessé de pester turntechGodhead [TG].

* * *

Dave. Dans toute sa splendeur. Ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'il avait arrêté de courir après son meilleur pote. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Ni lui, ni son best bro n'étaient prêts à avouer qu'ils en pinçaient secrètement l'un pour l'autre. Alors l'albinos, avec son éternel air blasé, il avait vite abandonné. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait avec John, c'était qu'insister ne le mènerait à rien. De toute façon, insister n'avait jamais fais grand-chose de bien au monde, sinon le chatouiller d'avantage pour le faire pâlir par la suite. Tiens, il devrait noter ça quelque part, ça aurait bien rendu dans un rap bien senti. Mais avec qui il pouvait raper ? Personne, à part lui, dans ceux qu'il connaissait, ne pratiquait cet art. Sauf Rose, mais c'était uniquement pour se moquer. A quoi bon maîtriser ce genre de trucs, si c'est juste pour se moquer sans le moindre état d'âme ? C'était bien un des trucs qui l'avait fait halluciner, tout ce que Rose savait faire. Mais elle le faisait pour se moquer, même son violon elle en jouait pour se moquer. La blonde était trop moqueuse, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui rappeler pourtant. Après, il n'était peut-être pas objectif. Peut-être que Rose n'avait cette attitude qu'avec lui. Elle avait toujours aimé le taquiner plus que de raison. Mais bon…

Sirotant tranquillement son jus de pomme en regardant le vide, essayant de se donner l'air cool alors qu'il se dirigeait doucement vers chez la blonde pour lui faire une surprise, son permis fraîchement en poche, son iPhone vibra pour l'une des rares fois depuis qu'il avait cessé d'entretenir cette amitié factice avec les Egbert et les Harley. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de Rose. S'arrêtant sur le bas-côté de la route, il laissa les messages défiler, un a un, avant de tomber sur ce qui l'intéressait, et il fronça les sourcils. A quoi elle jouait ? Et, surtout, pourquoi elle jouait à ça ? Est-ce qu'elle cherchait encore à se moquer de lui ? Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps, qu'il essaye de voir.

 _Trente minutes._ Elle était pas sérieuse ? Il ne savait pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour arriver jusque chez son amie blonde, mais en trente minutes il aurait à peine le temps d'entrer s'il gardait la même allure. Il ne devrait pas lui dire. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas. C'était une surprise, ça devait le rester.

 _Vingt-neuf minutes._ Mais à quoi elle jouait ? Elle voulait le faire mourir de stress ou quoi ? A l'heure actuelle, il ne voulait même pas savoir en quoi consistait son jeu. Non, maintenant, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de la retrouver. Savoir qu'elle était là mais, surtout, qu'elle ne ferait pas de conneries.

 _Vingt-huit minutes._ Rose putain, Rose ! Il n'allait pas lui laisser faire la moindre connerie, il devait aller la retrouver. Délaissant son portable quelques secondes, il se réinstalla sur le siège de sa voiture et tourna le contact, prêt à démarrer.

 _Vingt-sept minutes._ Il démarra le moteur et commença à rouler, n'osant pas réellement risquer un regard vers son téléphone. Lorsqu'il le fit, malheureusement, la seule chose qu'il vit fut une phrase lui rappelant qu'il était en train de perdre des minutes en essayant d'en gagner. Oui, le compte à rebours avait déjà commencé, et Rose ne semblait pas décidée à l'attendre même s'il disait ne pas vouloir jouer.

 _Vingt-six minutes._ Il lui semblait apercevoir le bois dans lequel vivait Rose, au loin. Il lui restait encore pas mal de route, et sûrement allait-il se tromper de maison. Cette fois, il ferait attention, il compterait les maisons jusqu'à arriver au bon numéro.

 _Vingt-cinq minutes._ Elle comptait vraiment trop vite. Il avait l'impression que ses minutes se transformaient peu à peu en secondes. Est-ce qu'il allait arriver à temps ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il l'espérait du plus profond de son être. S'il arrivait trop tard, il s'en voudrait à vie.

Le reste des minutes défila tellement vite qu'il en perdit le compte, Rose n'étant plus là pour lui rappeler puisqu'elle avait coupé pesterchum. Cela eu pour effet d'inquiéter encore plus le garçon, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. Une fois dans le bois, il se mit à compter les maisons, obstinément, allant même jusqu'à reculer avec sa voiture pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé dans les numéros.

 _1, 2, 3 villas._ Quelle heure était-il ? _4, 5, 6._ Il espérait réellement ne pas arriver trop tard, le stress le faisant presque perdre la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans elle ? Il tenait beaucoup trop à Rose et, sœur ou pas, il était prêt à tout lui confier, que ce soit ses secrets les plus honteux ou ses histoires de cœur. Malgré le sarcasme dont elle ne cessait de l'arroser, elle devait bien être la seule personne à qui il faisait autant confiance. _7 et 8._ Il était arrivé.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de se garer, sortant de la voiture en trombe, prenant juste le temps de voir quand Rose avait dit qu'il restait 25 minutes et faire le calcul. Il avait bien calculé, il lui restait cinq minutes pour traverser la rue et entrer chez les Lalonde. Mais en avait-il réellement le droit ?

 _Quatre minutes._ Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit dans la rue, manquant de peu de se faire faucher par la voiture et le type en colère qui pila devant lui. Il ne prêta même pas attention aux injures, et encore moins aux personnes mécontentes derrière qui menaçaient de lui casser la gueule. Dave n'était pas très costaud, une brindille, mais là il y avait plus important.

 _Trois et deux minutes._ Pas le temps de se poser la question du portail, il passa au-dessus sans le moindre état d'âme. Vite, vite…

 _Une minute._ Il atteignit enfin la porte, n'attendant pas pour l'ouvrir alors qu'une sonnerie commençait à retentir à l'intérieur de la villa. La respiration rapide, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'au toit si jamais la blonde y était. Mais, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, Rose était assise sur un fauteuil, face à la porte, son éternel sourire malin fiché sur le visage. Elle se leva en le voyant, murmurant de sa voix féline.

« J'ai failli attendre. »

Puis, elle s'approcha, d'une démarche qu'elle voulait assurée. Elle l'était, du point de vue du Strider, mais la Lalonde était en réalité en plein conflit intérieur. Et si jamais… Que devait-elle faire ? **_Dois-je rester ?_ _Je peux_ _perdre,_ _je peux_ _échouer. De toute façon, les options changent. Les chances s'épuisent, les trains déraillent…_ _On peut faire tellement de choses, en trente minutes._** Alors, elle s'approcha doucement du Strider, posant une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer contre elle, posant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, elle s'écarta, flottant doucement jusqu'au toit, laissant le coolkid totalement déboussolé. Devait-il la suivre ? Rester ici ? Repartir ? Se dire que rien ne s'était passé ?

Il laissa ses pas le guider, et ses pas l'amenèrent au toit, face à la jeune blonde. Cette dernière regardait le vide qui s'étendait au-dessous d'elle. Entendant les pas de son frère, elle se tourna vers lui, le fixant de ses yeux d'une couleur si particulière. Ses lèvres ne prononcèrent qu'un seul mot, mais il fit frissonner l'albinos malgré le fait qu'il avait l'habitude de l'entendre. Il ne savait s'il s'agissait de son corps qui n'en pouvait clairement plus, ou si c'était parce que c'était la jeune fille qui venait de le prononcer.

« Dave… »

Un silence suivit, secondé de peu par un grondement de tonnerre dans le ciel. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, mais pour l'instant aucun des deux n'avait décidé de bouger. Surtout pas Rose, mais Dave ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser là. Finalement, la gothique prit une grande inspiration.

« A quoi bon cacher plus longtemps la vérité ? Il n'y a pas assez de temps pour réfléchir. Est-ce que je devrais me cacher ? Est-ce que tu devrais courir pour essayer de me rattraper durant le reste de ta vie ? Après tout, ne dis-on pas "Loin des yeux, loin du cœur" ? Si tu es loin, je souffrirais moins. Enfin, je suppose que c'est une probabilité presque inexistante, qu'un frère et une sœur s'aiment de manière réciproque. L'as-tu ressenti Dave ? Est-ce que, maintenant, là, tout de suite, ton cœur bat la chamade ? Comme quand tu as couru. Est-ce que tes mains sont moites ? J'ai été cruelle. En te faisant courir à en perdre haleine, je pensais te berner. Au final, je t'aime trop pour ça. Je me moque trop de toi, je ne veux pas rajouter ça en plus. Je te laisse le choix. Reste, ou envole-toi ailleurs. Si tu voles, ne reviens pas vers moi. J'en souffrirais, et toi aussi. »

Dave resta silencieux, la fixant dans les yeux à travers ses lunettes. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là, bien sûr qu'il avait compris le monologue de la blonde. Elle était amoureuse de lui. Elle avait tenté de lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait, en le faisant courir comme un taré à travers tout le bois de peur qu'elle se fasse du mal. Il l'avait dit plus tôt, il tenait beaucoup à elle, beaucoup trop pour la laisser comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, pas après la déclaration honnête qu'elle venait de lui faire. Et puis, elle avait été la première personne à qui il pensait pour toutes les choses importantes de sa vie. Elle avait toujours été sa confidente, la première à tout savoir de lui, et c'était même la première personne pour qui il se déplaçait en voiture, avec son permis. Uniquement pour la voir.

Alors, après avoir repris son souffle et comprenant que les battements de son cœur ne se calmeraient pas, il s'avança vers sa sœur et vint la serrer dans ses bras, déposant sur ses lèvres le plus doux des baisers qu'il ai jamais fait à une fille. Rose retira alors les lunettes de son frère pour l'observer bien dans les yeux, avant de déposer un léger bisou dans le cou de l'albinos, baiser qui le fit frissonner.

« Je prend ça pour un oui, alors. »

* * *

_Papa, maman, pardonnez-moi, j'aime une personne, je n'ai pas le choix._  
_Elle non plus n'en a pas le droit, pourtant je vis sous son toit._  
_Promis rien ne se passera tant que la vie nous laissera ce droit._  
_Je l'aime et il m'aime, c'est comme ça._


End file.
